footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 Major League Soccer season
) | continental_cup_qualified1 = Atlanta United FC Houston Dynamo New York Red Bulls | continental_cup2 = Champions League ( ) | continental_cup_qualified2 = Toronto FC | matches_played = 391 | total_goals = 1,249 | average_goals = | league_topscorer = Josef Martínez (31 goals) | biggest_home_win = 6 goals: SKC 6–0 VAN (April 20 | biggest_away_win = 6 goals: COL 0–6 RSL (August 25) | highest_scoring = 8 goals: MTL 3–5 LAFC (April 21) TOR 4–4 DC (June 13) RSL 6–2 LAG (September 1) TOR 5–3 LAG (September 15) | prev_season = 2017 | next_season = 2019 }} The 2018 Major League Soccer season is the 23rd season of Major League Soccer, top division of soccer in the United States and Canada. The regular season began on March 3, 2018 and will conclude on October 28, 2018. The MLS Cup Playoffs will begin on October 31, 2018 and conclude with the MLS Cup 2018 on December 8, 2018. The league will take a nine-day hiatus in early June for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, reduced from previous breaks. One new club, Los Angeles FC, joined the league as an expansion franchise and it is D.C. United's first season in their new soccer-specific stadium, Audi Field. Toronto FC are the defending Supporters' Shield champions and defending MLS Cup champions. Teams Stadiums and locations Personnel and sponsorship Note: All teams use Adidas as kit manufacturer. Managerial changes Regular season Format During the 2018 MLS regular season, each team played 34 games, including 17 home games and 17 away games. Teams faced each of their conference opponents (10 in the East, 11 in the West) twice during the season with one game at home and one game away. Western Conference teams played one additional intra-conference game and Eastern Conference teams played two. All teams faced each non-conference opponent once. Conference standings Eastern Conference Western Conference Overall table Aggregate 2017 and 2018 table Playoffs Bracket |W2|Seattle Sounders FC|1|3|4 |W6|Real Salt Lake|1|2|3|W1|'Sporting Kansas City'|1|4|5 |E2|'Atlanta United FC'|3|0|3|E1|New York Red Bulls|0|1|1 |W5|'Portland Timbers'|0|3|3|W1|Sporting Kansas City|0|2|2 |December 8 – Atlanta, Georgia |E2|Atlanta United FC|2|W5|Portland Timbers|0 }} Knockout round Summary |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#87CEFA align=center|'Eastern Conference' |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#FFAEB9 align=center|'Western Conference' |} Matches |time = 21:30 EDT (20:30 CDT) |team1 = FC Dallas |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = Portland Timbers |goals1 = Hedges |goals2 = Valeri |stadium = Toyota Stadium |location = Frisco, Texas |attendance = 10,297 |referee = Alan Kelly }} ---- |time = 19:00 EDT |team1 = New York City FC |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = Philadelphia Union |goals1 = Tajouri-Shradi Villa Moralez |goals2 = Burke |stadium = Yankee Stadium |location = Bronx, New York |attendance = 15,153 |referee = Robert Sibiga }} ---- |time = 20:00 EDT |team1 = D.C. United |score = 2–2 |report = Report |team2 = Columbus Crew |aet = yes |goals1 = Brillant DeLeon |goals2 = Higuaín |penalties1 = Rooney Asad Stieber Acosta DeLeon |penaltyscore = 2–3 |penalties2 = Higuaín Trapp Zardes Hansen Mullins |stadium = Audi Field |location = Washington, D.C. |attendance = 20,600 |referee = Allen Chapman }} ---- |time = 22:30 EDT (19:30 PDT) |team1 = Los Angeles FC |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Real Salt Lake |goals1 = Silva Ramirez |goals2 = Kreilach Zimmerman |stadium = Banc of California Stadium |location = Los Angeles, California |attendance = 22,000 |referee = Mark Geiger }} Conference semifinals Summary |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#87CEFA|'Eastern Conference' |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#FFAEB9|'Western Conference' }} |} Matches |time = 15:00 EST |team1 = Columbus Crew |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = New York Red Bulls |goals1 = Zardes |goals2 = |stadium = MAPFRE Stadium |location = Columbus, Ohio |attendance = 12,892 |referee = Nima Saghafi }} |time = 19:30 EST |team1 = New York Red Bulls |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = Columbus Crew |goals1 = Muyl Royer |goals2 = |stadium = Red Bull Arena |location = Harrison, New Jersey |attendance = 22,789 |referee = Alan Kelly }} New York Red Bulls win 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time = 19:30 EST |team1 = New York City FC |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = Atlanta United FC |goals1 = |goals2 = Remedi |stadium = Yankee Stadium |location = Bronx, New York |attendance = 19,198 |referee = Kevin Stott }} |time = 17:30 EST |team1 = Atlanta United FC |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = New York City FC |goals1 = Martínez Almirón |goals2 = Chanot |stadium = Mercedes-Benz Stadium |location = Atlanta, Georgia |attendance = 70,526 |referee = Mark Geiger }} Atlanta United win 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |time = 17:30 EST (14:30 PST) |team1 = Portland Timbers |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = Seattle Sounders FC |goals1 = Ebobisse Blanco |goals2 = Ruidíaz |stadium = Providence Park |location = Portland, Oregon |attendance = 21,144 |referee = Ted Unkel }} |time = 22:30 EST (19:30 PST) |team1 = Seattle Sounders FC |score = 3–2 |aet = yes |report = Report |team2 = Portland Timbers |goals1 = Ruidíaz Lodeiro |goals2 = Blanco Asprilla |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties1 = Ruidíaz Bruin Alonso Bwana |penalties2 = Melano Valeri Blanco Ridgewell Asprilla |stadium = CenturyLink Field |location = Seattle, Washington |attendance = 39,452 |referee = Jair Marrufo }} :Tied 4–4 on aggregate. Portland Timbers win 4–2 on penalties. ---- |time = 22:00 EST (20:00 MST) |team1 = Real Salt Lake |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Sporting Kansas City |goals1 = Rusnák |goals2 = Rubio |stadium = Rio Tinto Stadium |location = Sandy, Utah |attendance = 14,045 |referee = Baldomero Toledo }} |time = 15:00 EST (14:00 CST) |team1 = Sporting Kansas City |score = 4–2 |report = Report |team2 = Real Salt Lake |goals1 = Rubio Sallói Ilie |goals2 = Saucedo|Saucedo] Kreilach |stadium = Children's Mercy Park |location = Kansas City, Kansas |attendance = 19,918 |referee = José Carlos Rivero }} :Sporting Kansas City win 5–3 on aggregate. Conference finals Summary |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#87CEFA|'Eastern Conference' |- |colspan="5" bgcolor=#FFAEB9|'Western Conference' |} Matches |time = 17:00 EST |team1 = Atlanta United FC |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = New York Red Bulls |goals1 = Martínez Escobar Villalba |goals2 = |stadium = Mercedes-Benz Stadium |location = Atlanta, Georgia |attendance = 70,016 |referee = Kevin Stott }} |time = 19:30 EST |team1 = New York Red Bulls |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = Atlanta United FC |goals1 = Parker |goals2 = |stadium = Red Bull Arena |location = Harrison, New Jersey |attendance = 22,137 |referee = Jair Marrufo }} Atlanta United win 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time = 19:30 EST |team1 = Portland Timbers |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = Sporting Kansas City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Providence Park |location = Portland, Oregon |attendance = 21,144 |referee = Robert Sibiga }} |time = 21:30 EST |team1 = Sporting Kansas City |score = 2–3 |report = Report |team2 = Portland Timbers |goals1 = Sallói Gerso |goals2 = Blanco Valeri |stadium = Children's Mercy Park |location = Kansas City, Kansas |attendance = 20,091 |referee = Mark Geiger }} Portland Timbers win 3–2 on aggregate. MLS Cup |time = 8:00 p.m. EST |team1 = Atlanta United FC |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Portland Timbers |goals1 =Martínez Escobar |goals2 = |stadium = Mercedes-Benz Stadium |location = Atlanta, Georgia |attendance = 73,019 |referee = Alan Kelly }} Top goalscorers External links * Category:2018 Major League Soccer season 2018